erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Storm: Part 1
"The Storm: Part 1" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 11, 1999. It was written and director John Wells. In this episode Doug Ross faces the fallout of his decision to help Joi Abbott euthanize her son, resulting in professional and personal consequences for the hospital and those around him. Plot When Ricky Abbott returns to the ER and later dies, it is discovered that Doug has shown Joi how to euthanize her son. Doug's decision results in the closure of Carol's clinic. Also, Mark and Weaver face disciplinary action for covering up the fact that Doug tampered with the pain medication study. Benton begins to learn the sign language. Carter and Lucy learn that they have an mutual attraction. When Mark heads for the scene of the bus accident, Doug and Jeanie decide to head for the scene which results in a fateful accident. NBC Description OSCAR WINNER MARLEE MATLIN GUEST-STARS: The Chicago snow storm raging outside is nothing compared to the chaos of emotions on the inside of County General when Weaver (Laura Innes) and Anspaugh (John Aylward) learn of Ross (George Clooney) part in the treatment and death of Joi's (Emmy winner Valerie Mahaffey, 'Northern Exposure') son Ricky (guest star Kyle Chambers). Meanwhile, Hathaway (Julianna Marguiles) stoically faces the possible shut down of her clinic. Lucy's (Kellie Martin) fascination with an injured woman's (guest star Katherine Kousi) kickboxing routine ultimately causes heartache for Carter (Noah Wyle). Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) finally unleashes his pent-up fury towards Ross just as Greene rushes out to attend to a school bus of children trapped in an icy accident with a snow plow. Later, an unauthorized Dr. Ross and Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) decide to follow Dr. Greene as back-up help, but a slippery turn in the road decides another fate. Eriq La Salle, Alex Kingston and Abraham Benrubi also star. Short summary Doug faces possible criminal charges after Ricky Abbott dies when Ross shows Joi how to bypass system lockouts to give Ricky a lethal dosage of dilaudin. Doug is delegated to desk duty, Carol's clinic is shut down for acquiring the P.C.A. machine for Ricky, and Greene and Weaver face future disciplinary action for not reporting Doug's tampering with the double blind study. Carter and Lucy discover a mutual attraction, and the word spreads throughout the hospital. Benton studies with a sign language instructor. Romano begins his first day as acting ER chief. Characters *Doug Ross *Carol Hathaway *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *John Carter *Jeanie Boulet *Lucy Knight *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday *Robert Romano Trivia * Kevin Casey received an Emmy nomination for Best Single Camera Picture Editing for this episode. Quotes Greene: Spoke with Anspaugh this morning. He said it might be months before we get a new chief. Weaver: Months with Romano? Did we do something heinous in a past life to deserve this? Greene: There's Viking in my family. Maybe I raped and pillaged Northern Europe. Jerry: Pillaged? Cool. Chuny: You must have looked great in one of those big horn hats. _________________________________ Kerry: What about Ross? Romano: Take him out back and shoot him. _________________________________ Lucy: (to Chuny, about Carter) Was he staring at my ass? Hmmm... (she gives a big smile) _________________________________ Kerry: Damn it Jerry, if you don't stop watching TV, I'm gonna rip it off the wall with my bare hands and beat you to death with it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5